


A Super Date

by racheltheclumsy



Category: Incredibles 2 - Fandom, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Adorkable, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mini Fic, Short, Teenagers, but you know, i know the title is barfy please dont kill me, idk if that really applies, mind wipe memory recovery, more like, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheltheclumsy/pseuds/racheltheclumsy
Summary: Is it really possible to go on a date with someone who doesn't remember you, but you remember them?





	A Super Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is just a sweet short fic following Incredibles 2. Just a little glimpse of Violet and Tony's movie date. Let me know what you guys think and if you would like to read more one shots featuring these kids!

They walked home from the movie side by side.  They both looked at their feet, made small talk and looked at each other bashfully from time to time. 

“So did you-“

“What did you-“ 

They said at the same time. 

“Sorry, you go first.” Tony smiled.

“Oh okay, I was just gonna ask you if you liked the movie?” Violet replied with a shrug of her narrow shoulders. 

“Oh yeah, uh it was um… it was good.” Tony trailed off and looked nowhere in particular as he played nervously with the hairs on the back of his neck. 

_ This is so awkward… _ Violet thought to herself.

_ If only he remembered me, then at least we’d have something to talk about.  _

“Hey there’s a little park over there. You wanna go sit on the bench?” Tony offered, breaking Violet out of her wishful thinking. 

“Oh, sure.” Violet agreed and they sat, a safe twelve inches and a sea of awkwardness between them. They sat, quietly next to each other, for one minute, and then two, and then Violet couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Listen Tony…” She said to the boy who looked rather like a baby deer caught in headlights at the moment. 

“I’ve never done this before. I don’t know how to do... _ this _ .” She gestured vaguely at the space between them. “I’m not cool and I’m not confident,” she crossed her arms and looked down. “I don’t know how to be flirty or coy, but I do know that I like you. I like you  _ a lot.”  _ She turned to him and shrugged her shoulders. There was nothing more she could say, she didn’t know what else to do. She had been erased from his memory completely. She would have to be forceful if she wanted to make her way back in.

“Oh that’s a relief.” Tony sighed. “Because I really like you too, like really  _ really _ like you...even though I haven’t even known you that long.” Violet winced at the last part but took his hand nevertheless when he offered it. 

They leaned closer to one another. Now that it was out there they didn’t have to pretend. 

“I’m gonna kiss you now.” Violet whispered. 

“Okay.” Tony breathed before Violet pressed her lips to his. The kiss was all to brief. Tony pulled back with a look of shock on his face and Violet just sat there wondering what she had done wrong this time. 

“Did I mess that up? I’m sorry.” Violet smacked her hand over her face.

“You...you’re...a superhero.” Tony managed to stutter out. 

“What?” Violet looked up from her hand and over to him. 

“You’re a superhero! I saw you! I remember!” Tony smiled but his grin disappeared with a gasp. “Oh no.” He shook his head. “I stood you up!” He put his face in his hands. “Oh my, Violet I’m so sorry I never would’ve…” Violet cut him off with a hand placed lightly on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay.” Violet whispered. Tony looked up to see that she was a little teary-eyed. “You remember me.” She smiled. 

“I can’t believe I ever forgot you.” Tony said as he reached forward and delicately tucked a piece of stray hair behind Violet’s ear. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Violet took his hand before it could retreat and pressed her cheek into his palm as a tear escaped and ran down her face.

“But it still hurt you.” Tony reached out with his other hand and wiped the tear away. “ _ I  _ hurt you.” He said sadly. Violet began shaking her head in protest of his statement. “I’ll make it up to you.” He stated with conviction. “I’ll take you out to dinner. A real dinner, a real  _ date _ .” He pulled her close and Violet responded by hugging him tightly. 

He remembered her, and all it took was a kiss. To reawaken her in his mind, to break the spell. Like in a fairytale. Violet hugged him tightly, simultaneously enjoying the moment and thanking her lucky stars that whatever mind wiping technology Dicker had been using was really poor at its job. 

“So, you don’t mind that I’m a superhero?” Violet broke the silence and braced herself for the answer. She pulled back and looked at him, awaiting a response. All Tony did was smile and let out a little chuckle before turning over his hand to reveal a little ball of bright yellow energy that buzzed and crackled before fizzling out. 

“You’re a super? That must be why the mind-wipe didn’t work completely!” Violet nearly shouted. 

“I was gonna tell you but then that creepy guy brought me in to that weird place where they wiped my memory.” He said as he took hold of Violet’s hand. “I thought I had been found out.” Violet looked at him and could see the fear. She knew that fear of someone, the wrong someone, finding out you were different. 

“Besides,” Tony broke the silence with one of his signature smirks again. “I’m not that impressive.” He said.“I’m just a super...you’re a super _ hero.”  _

Violet blushed before ungracefully launching herself at Tony. Wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him for real this time, he responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and happily kissing her in return. 


End file.
